Sonny With A Chance of Beginnings
by RorshachBrain74
Summary: Sonny moves to Hollywood to be on her favorite TV show, So Random. When she gets there, she meets a handsome, cute boy who unfortunately turns out to be CDC. Story is much better than the summary, I hope. CHANNY, my 1st fanfic. R&R! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny's POV**

The sky seemed so open, so absolutely lovely, welcoming me to my new home in Hollywood. Sure, my mom was tagging along, but she meant no harm. She only wanted to be sure of my safety in this unfamiliar new environment.

When Lucy and I started posting our videos on YouTube, I had no idea that I would have gotten discovered by Marshall and the rest of So Random. But there I was, driving along the Pacific Highway, the top down in Mom's convertible and the sun warming my winter-pale face.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until Mom shook me awake. "Sonny, sweetheart, we're here." Even though I was a little bit dizzy, I jolted out of the car and almost ran towards the giant metal doors to the studio before stopping myself, not wanting to seem overeager. _Get it together, Sonny. _I told myself. _You're not a little girl, and you don't want to seem like one. _I got myself in check as I waited for Mom to get her things out of the car and join me, wanting desperately to go into the building and see my new cast mates. I was sure that Nico, Grady, Zora, Tawni and I would be great friends.

While I waited, the sunlight reflected off of something metallic and caught my eye. Across the lot, a tall, blonde boy was entering an adjacent building, and the sun had gotten caught on his old-time Ray Bans. I waved at him, remembering my mother's rules for politeness. Our eyes locked momentarily, and I could see a slight smile on his face as he winked and entered the building.

_Huh. I wonder what that was all about. He was kind of cute though, I wonder if—_"Sonny! Are you going to come inside, or are you going to stare at the parking lot all day?" Mom called. I snapped out of my thought process and followed her inside the building.

********

**Chad's POV**

Hollywood wasn't fun anymore. The paparazzi had gotten too predictable, _Mackenzie Falls_ wasn't challenging me acting-wise anymore, and my cast mates were beginning to be obsessed with hitting the clubs every other night. This didn't surprise me much from most of them, but Portlyn usually wasn't like that. She was my closest friend on the set, and even that wasn't saying much. All of them—Chloe, Trevor, Portlyn, Devon, and the other girl, I had never bothered to learn her name—acted more like teenagers than serious actors. (**A/N: I don't know the third girl's name, and I wanted there to be a third girl, but I'm stuck on the name. If you have a good—not completely bizarre and weird, but not a name that you would find a lot of in a school like Jessica or Jennifer or Anne (no offense to those girls with those names) then I would love to use it. Credits will be acknowledged.) **Chad Dylan Cooper would not allow their foolishness to draw attention from my amazing acting abilities.

As I walked towards Stage 2 for rehearsal, a white convertible with two brunettes in it caught my eye. I stopped walking to get a better look, and watched as the one in the driver's seat—clearly older, maybe the passenger's mother or aunt—shook the younger passenger awake. The girl jumped out of the car and ran towards the door of Stage 3, where that stupid So Random show was filmed. She paused, turning back to face the older woman, when she saw me. I took off my sunglasses to get a better look at her, and she smiled at me.

She was…………………beautiful? Stunning? Gorgeous? I couldn't place what I felt when I saw her face clearly. If I were like one of the sappy, poetical types, I would have said that she shone like the sun. Her hair, dark brown and wavy, framed her pale skin and she had these chocolate brown eyes that sparkled. She looked like she laughed a lot. The girl lifted her arm and waved at me, making me smile. My watch beeped, telling me that I had five minutes to get to the set. I winked at the girl, smiling a little bit and went inside.

**So that's Chapter One! If you like it, please click that button and review. No haters, por favor. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue. If I don't get reviews, I might update one chapter or two more, but then I'll stop. This is my first fanfic, so please don't kill me lol. Unfortunately, I do not own SWAC, Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Monroe, or anything else. If I did, Channy would have happened all the way back in Season 1. ------Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little note for you all: I can't replicate SWAC episodes perfectly, so what I write will be inbetween the episodes. And even though I didn't get a lot of reviews, a lot of people added this to their favorite stories and story updates, so I'm going to put Chapter 2 up.**

************

**Sonny's POV**

So the hot guy from a couple of days ago had a name. Unfortunately, it wasn't something I wanted to know or needed to remember. Chad Dylan Cooper, however hot he might be, was a total jerk throb. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to ruin what could have been the most successful peace picnic of all!

But he (and his cast mates) did, and that wasn't something I was going to forget easily. As I looked around Tawni's and my dressing room, I saw the picture that Chad had autographed for me so he could steal our yogurt. I wanted to rip the picture into seventeen million pieces, so I did. But before it was totally demolished, I saw something in the bottom right-hand corner behind the picture and Chad's smugly grinning face. _His phone number?_ 555-0126. I picked up my phone and dialed, preparing myself for another prank.

"CDC, what's the dilly?" I dropped my phone in surprise. _Why did Chad give me his phone number? _"Ummm, hello? Chad Dylan Cooper has answered the phone for you, so you'd better start talking." I rolled my eyes at Chad's idiocy, and hung up.

Just then, Tawni walked in. She saw me sitting on the floor among the shredded pieces of Chad's face, holding the piece with Chad's number. She looked vaguely curious as to why I was not ripping up that piece too, so I said, "He put his number on the back. Does he usually do that?" Tawni's eyes got big as she shook her head, and then rushed into her closet.

I assumed it was for a midday outfit change, but she emerged with a shoebox covered in pink faux fur. From witin it she lifted out a glossy of Chad, only hers was still intact. Tawni flipped it over, scrutinizing it for his phone number, even though I knew it wasn't going to be there. "Why didn't he give me his number? I'm pretty! Much prettier than you!" Tawni looked like she was about to cry, so I gently maneuvered her in fron of her mirror, sat her down, and left the dressing room.

********

**Chad's POV**

As was _Mackenzie Falls_ tradition, the cast and I sat down in Portlyn's dressing room and watched So Random. I had skipped the past couple of showings, so I hadn't seen Mandy's exit from the show or Sonny's entry. I actually preferred Mandy's days with the show; the ratings had jumped when Sonny joined the cast. Mandy was a short girl, very petite, almost Zana's size, with straight auburn hair and a loud voice. But Sonny, Sonny with her pretty hair and welcoming brown eyes, Sonny with her contagious laughter and courage, Sonny with her pretty impressive acting skills ( I still hadn't gotten over how she had manipulated me during the musical chairs game), Sonny was magnificent.

_No. Get a hold of yourself, CDC. She's just a girl, albeit a perfect one, a girl that has flawless skin and a great sense of humor and---NO! The star of Mackenzie Falls cannot, under ANY circumstances, like a girl from Chuckle City. Think of your reputation. She would ruin it. You might actually fall in love with her, which is unacceptable. Chad Dylan Cooper loves no girl. Girls love Chad Dylan Cooper._ I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the So Random theme song, or a skit with the whole cast. I also didn't notice my casts' subtle laughter, laughter that they were trying so hard to hide. But when I did look up, and I saw Sonny get sprayed with ketchup, none of us could help it; we burst into laughter. After three seconds though, we realized what we were doing and why we were laughing, and we all shut up.

"Uh, the show has kinda gotten really, really good," Chloe said. "If we don't do something, they may become better than _The Falls_. What are we going to do, Chad?"

Of course, the group turned to me for ideas.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do……."

**********

**Sonny's POV**

That jerk throb! That entire cast of jerk throbs! I can't believe they tried to separate me from my cast! And worse, I can't believe myself for almost letting them! I mean, yeah, it was nice over there, but no one was real. I was so glad Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora came to rescue me. Otherwise, I would still be over there, walking on eggshells.

I heard a knock on my dressing room door before Chad walked in, seating himself on the edge of my vanity desk. "What do you want, Chad?" I tried to send him evil mental death rays, but I don't think worked, because he still sat there.

"I just wanted to apologize for trying to take you away from your cast. It was wrong, and I know that I was a jerk." Chad Dylan Cooper, saying sorry? I couldn't look at him without either laughing hysterically or crying, so I turned my attention towards one of the few pictures in the room that weren't of Tawni. Chad followed my gaze, and saw the picture right closest to me. He picked it up, studied it for a second, and then looked at me. "Who are the little kids?"

"That's actually me and my cousin Taryn, back when we were four. Me, her, and our other friend Lucy were best friends. We still are." I felt a twang down deep in my stomach, and I realized how much I actually missed Wisconsin.

**Chad's POV**

I gazed at the picture in my hands, wondering what Sonny and the other girl--Taryn-- were thinking in this picture. In it, four-year-old Sonny has a shoulder-length mop of Shirley Temple curls, a wide grin with one tooth missing, and a summer tan. The other girl is also a tiny brunette, but her hair is down to her belly button, and pin straight. Her skin is not as tan, and she seems like she'd be kind of prissy. But they're both on a swingset, holding each other's hand and smiling for the camera. "Shirley Temple curls? Really, Sonny, really?"

Sonny halfway smiled, looking more like she was about to cry. As I opened my mouth, about to say something that would make her laugh, a tear rolled down her cheek and onto her hair. Before I could say anything else, she ran to the tiger print couch in the middle of the room, buried her face in it, and I heard soft sobs coming from Sonny. Not sure what to do, I walked over to her, sat down, and stroked her hair, willing her to stop crying before I started. For me, tears were contagious; which is why I was always so happy that I only had one older brother.

Thankfully, Sonny recovered enough to look at me with wet eyes and say: "Hey, Chad, do you mind leaving? I want to be alone right now." If it had been anyone else, I would have made a CDC comment. But with Sonny, I only said okay, stroked her hair one more time, and left the room.

Stupid cute.


	3. Chapter 3

So…..this doesn't have much to do with SWAC, but has anybody ever noticed that little girl that played Dakota Condor on SWAC? Does Disney just use her as a general little girl? I mean, she was on Hannah Montana, she was on SWAC, she does that Leo Little's Big Show thing, and now she's on the newest Disney show, Good Luck Charlie. Her name, weirdly enough, is Genevieve Hannelius. That is a really big name for such a little girl. But ANYway……..back to the story. Thanks to who reviewed and put me in their favorites and story alerts J. Unfortunately, I do not own SWAC.

Sonny's POV

**I walked into me and Tawni's dressing room and flopped down on the tiger print couch, sighing loudly. Would the chaos never end? Chad ruined my interview with Santiago Heraldo. I did get that footage of him admitting to sabotaging my interview just so he wouldn't look like America's most hated puppy shover, but something in me just couldn't give it to Santiago. Maybe it was how Chad gave me props and said we should hang out sometime. Maybe it was how I just wasn't a hateful, spite-filled person. But I just couldn't do it.**

"Bad day?" Tawni said, looking at me with unnatural concern.

"Nah, Chad's just getting to me. God, I hate him."

"Really, Sonny? Can you really hate Chad Dylan Cooper?" I swiveled around to see Chad step out of Tawni's closet. Tawni screamed and jumped up on her chair, yelling, "Don't take my purse!" I rolled my eyes at Tawni's behavior and glared at Chad.

"What are _you_ doing here? This is a girl's dressing room, and this is Chuckle City, two places you shouldn't be. What do you want?" Chad grinned at Tawni's naïve actions before he turned in my direction.

"I can't come visit my favorite Random?"

"I'm your favorite Random?" I asked, a slow smile spreading across my face.

Tawni jumped off of her chair, fixed her hair in the mirror and then faced us. "No, I'm his favorite because I'm pretty!"

"Actually, my favorite is Zara."

I rolled my eyes for the second time in under two minutes. "Chad, her name is Zora." Chad's smirk evaporated and he turned for the door. "I have somewhere to be…………………Portlyn needs to run lines. That's a theater term for--" His smirk had returned.

"--Learning your part. Chad, we're not retarded." Now I had a smirk of my own.

"Well, fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"So we're good then?" Chad winked at me as I walked toward him. My response was to put my hand on the small of his back--wow, he was really kinda buff--and shove him out the door. _Why did he come here? And why was he hiding in Tawni's closet? _

********

**Chad's POV**

Earlier that day, I had gotten a text from my cousin, Angie- _Have you seen So Random lately? It's gotten pretty damn funny. _This was bad. This was very, very bad. Angie and her family--her husband Dave, and their two kids: Amelia, who's four and Bud, who just turned one--all lived in a nowhere town in Delaware. They weren't supposed to think So Random was funny! They were supposed to kneel down at my knees and have an undying glove for Mackenzie Falls, just like everyone else in the country. It _was_ America's number one tween drama, after all.

So after than unnerving text, which I did not respond to, I decided to check in with Sonny and all the other Randoms. But when I got to Sonny's dressing room, nobody was in there, so I started to snoop around in Sonny's stuff. There was nothing interesting on her desk. It did surprise me that she didn't have any makeup on it or in the drawers, though. Most girls usually had stuff like eyeliner and lipstick and mascara in their vanity. (**A/N: Not vanity like being vain, vanity like a dresser with a mirror that people use when they put on makeup and do their hair and things like that. Sonny's not vain lol**). Sonny did, beside the picture of her and her cousin, have a picture of her and her mother and another of her and a little toddler, a girl with dirty blonde hair down to her waist that curled at the ends and little-kid chubbiness. The girl--she looked to be about three or four--had dark blue eyes and a bright smile, and was being held on Sonny's hip. She actually looked kind of like Sonny, which made me think that she had to be Sonny's sister, or another one of Sonny's cousins.

I set the picture down back where it was and got down to check what was under her vanity. The only thing I saw was an old shoebox. I picked it up, examining it in the light before opening it. Inside it was a shredded piece of paper with what looked to be like--OH MY GOD. Sonny did not shred a picture of Chad Dylan Cooper. Especially a picture I had personally signed and--very small and secretly--put my phone number on. Had she seen the number? I didn't think so. If she had seen the number, she would have called me.

I got off the floor and gazed around the room for more possible dirt on Sonny or the other girl, the blonde. Sonny's phone was on her bed. That was weird; Sonny usually had her phone on her in case one of her people from Wisconsin called. _Hmmmmmm…………_I grabbed her phone and went to her contacts, only mildly surprised to see my name in the list. _So she did get my number off the back of the picture. But then why hasn't she called me?_

I put her number in my phone…….for blackmail purposes, I told myself. But before I had a chance to do any more scavenging, I heard Sonny and Blondie's footsteps in the hall outside Blondie's entrance to the room. _Need somewhere to hide…………Blondie's closet! _I ran into the pink-coated closet and hid behind a rack of dresses. In the room, I heard a thud of something heavy hitting a couch, and Sonny's sigh. _She sounds kinda sad. I wonder why?_

"Bad day?" Blondie asked Sonny. I could easily detect the fake concern in the blonde's voice. I just hoped Sonny could see it for what it was and didn't think Blondie actually cared. Wait, why did I care? Anything that divided the Randoms was good for the Falls.

"Nah, Chad's just getting to me. God, I hate him." Something in my stomach sank at that. She really hated me? It was time to make my dramatic entrance.

"Really, Sonny? Can you really hate Chad Dylan Cooper?" I stepped out of Blondie's closet to see Sonny swirl around and look terrified, at least until she recognized me. Then she just looked annoyed…..and something else I couldn't place.

"What are _you_ doing here, Chad? This is a girl's dressing room, and this is Chuckle City, two places you shouldn't be. What do you want?" I looked at Blondie hopping on her chair, grinned, and looked back at Sonny.

"I came to visit my favorite Random." _Crap. Why did I say that? I mean, it's true, but Sonny doesn't need to know that. And what do I mean, it's true? It can't be true. I can't like a Random. Randoms are the enemy._

Sonny's gaze softened towards me as she smiled. "I'm you're favorite Random?" Stupid Blondie jumped off of her chair and ruined the moment by saying: "No, I'm his favorite because I'm pretty!" Blondie was okay to look at, but she had nothing on Sonny. Sonny looked at Blondie like she was about to rip her hair out, so I stepped in and said,

"Actually, my favorite is Zara." That was her name, wasn't it? Sonny rolled her eyes at me, so I guessed I was wrong.

"Chad, her name is Zora." I stopped smiling as my eyes caught the clock.. I had to be on set twenty minutes ago.

"I have somewhere to be…………………….Portlyn needs to run lines." Then I realized that these Randoms might not know what that meant, so I added, "That's a theater term for--"

"Learning your part. Chad, we're not retarded." Sonny interrupted, then smiled.

"Well, fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"So, we're good?" I noticed that me and Sonny had slowly started to get closer to each other in our little fight. I would have expected that Sonny reply with a snarky comment, but instead she got closer to me and put her hand on my lower back. I thought she was going to hug me---or something more---so I leaned in. The next thing I knew, I was being shoved in the hall to Sonny and Blondie's laughter and, before I could walk back in, the door was slammed in my face. _NOBODY shoves a door in CDC's face, no matter how stupidly cute they are. _

………….Okay, maybe Sonny was the only exception to that rule. But she could never know. No one could know that CDC had a weakness, or an exception to any of his rules.

**Kay, so that's Chapter 3. Sorry it took me so long; I got writer's block. But I tried to make up for it by making this chapter extra long. Seriously. This chapter is, like, 3 full pages. And I have a small font. But you deserve it, so it's worth it. R&R, please! It only makes me write that much quicker.-----Amy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, you're getting two chapters quicker than usual. Normally I wouldn't do this, but a couple of days my boyfriend and I broke up, so I'm trying to stop the flow of sadness and anxiety by continuing this and reading other Channy fanfics. Yes, they make me feel better. No, I don't think I'm pathetic because of it. Unfortunately, I do not own SWAC. I only own my original characters. And for those of you who asked, Taryn and the girl in the photo with Sonny--her name is Jessica, you will learn that in about three paragraphs or so--are real people. Taryn is my new baby cousin, and Jessica is my four-year-old sister. Yes, Jessie does actually look like that, although I could not put her impossible cuteness into words that Chad would say. So here's Chapter 4, people. Please R&R!**

**Sonny's POV**

After kicking Chad out, I sat at my desk and fixed my hair until Tawni left the room. Then I began a thorough search of my stuff, knowing two things:

1) Chad had been in Tawni and me's dressing room for who knows how long and

2) There were things in that room that I did not want Chad Dylan Cooper, of all people, to see.

The only things that looked out of place were the pink shoebox that held the shredded picture of Chad, and the picture of me and my little sister, Jessica. Neither of those were things that bothered me if Chad saw. The picture of me and Jessie was out in the open for everyone to see, and the shredded glossy of him wasn't anything private. I didn't care if he saw that. Maybe that would reiterate the fact that I did not like him or his cocky, _I'm-the-best-person-in-the-entire-world_ attitude.

Someone knocked at my door. Not Tawni's door, the door on her overly pink side, but my door. That was kind of weird, seeing as nobody ever used that door. The only people that I was willing to bet that knew about my entrance were me, Zora, and Tawni. Grady and Nico came by here often enough, but they always used Tawni's door.

I got out from behind my desk and walked to the door hesitantly, only to see--

"Chad?" There he was, in all of his Chadtastic glory. Wait-----did I seriously just think that?

No. Not possible. Chad was not Chadtastic, and he did not have perfect, blond hair and sparkly blue eyed glory.

"Sonny." There it was again. That silly, stupid, conceited smirk he got whenever he thought he was being clever, or whenever he saw his reflection.

"Chad." I said, too much of a smile on my face. I knew smiling like a Cheshire cat would spaz him out, and I was not disappointed. The smirk wiped itself off of his face.

"Look, I just came over here to say I was sorry for sneaking into your room and scaring you and Blondie and for going through your stuff." A look of horror/shame washed over Chad's face, and I realized that he had not meant to call Tawni 'Blondie' or admit he had gone through my things.

I wanted to torture him.

I feigned a look of betrayal. "Chad! How could you! That's my personal belongings, and you just go through them like it's nothing! What if I went through your dressing room? I can't believe you would do this to me!" And then, to sweeten the look of pure horror--mixed in with a little bit of guilt, of course--on Chad's face, I started to fake cry. He couldn't tell that its wasn't real, but it sure was fun to see the conflicting emotions run across his face.

Shame. Guilt. Terror. Amusement. More shame. More guilt. Awkwardness. Anxiety. And finally, shock.

"Sonny, don't cry. I can't take it when people cry…" I felt Chad's hand rubbing my shoulder, and before I knew it I was being cradled into Chad's chest. "Please, please don't cry. I'm sorry." I heard Chad's voice break, and then I realized something else--oh my goodness, Chad Dylan Cooper was crying!

I immediately looked up at Chad and, sure enough, his normally perfect face was red and there were two tears running down the side of his nose.

I couldn't help it. Me, Allison Munroe, getting Chad Dylan Cooper to shed tears? I was torn between wanting to laugh hysterically and wanting to say _awwwww………_So I did both. "Oh, Chad, sweetheart. I was just messing with you! You don't need to cry!" And then I giggled.

Chad sprang up from the chair, causing me to tumble to the floor. For a second, I thought he was going to yell at me. I mean, his glare was all set for some Sonny-yelling. But then something in his expression softened.

"Okay, Munroe. You got me. But if you ever do that again, and if you ever tell anybody that Chad Dylan Cooper has cried, you will die." Chad smiled at me, and I knew his threat had no backing. He would never hurt me, of that I was strangely sure. I didn't know how I knew that, but I did.

Chad picked up the picture of me and Jessie. "Who is this?"

"Chad, that's me." Oh, how I loved teasing him.

"Yeah, I got that. Who's the little girl?"

"That's my little sister, Jessica. She's four, and I love her more than life itself."

"Can I meet her?"

What? "What?" Why did Chad want to meet my baby sister?

"You heard me. She looks like she laughs a lot, and she also looks like she's a lot like you."

"Okay." I was so stunned by Chad's comment that all the other words in my unusually advanced lexicon evaporated.

Tawni's door opened and my mom walked in. "Hey, baby. I was hoping to find you in here." Behind my mom walked Jessie.

"My Sonny!" The toddler ran the length of the room and hopped into my waiting arms.

I thought I heard Chad say, "No, she's my Sonny…." But then I decided that I was hearing things.

"Hey, girlie! What's up?" Usually Mom didn't bring Jessie to the set, claiming that it was too hectic for a four-year-old.

"Momma brought me here to spend the day with you!" I looked questioningly at my mother.

"Sorry, baby doll. I have a doctor's appointment and Mrs. Huber can't babysit today."

"Oh, that's okay! Me and Jessie are going to have so much fun, aren't we?" I turned away from Mom, and took Jessie to my side of the room. Surprisingly, I had forgotten that Chad was standing directly behind me, so when I turned with Jessie in my arms, I crashed into his chest and we collapsed to the floor. Jessie halfway flew out of my hands and on to Tawni's tiger print couch, while I landed chest-to-chest on top of Chad. I felt the air rush out of his lungs and a sharp, mint-scented breeze fly across my nose. _Gum, or toothpaste? Chad's not a gum chewer, he thinks it distracts from his perfect teeth. So why did he brush his teeth right before he came over here? _Before I had the chance to contemplate the issue--or even Jessie's safety--I saw a look of pain cross Chad's face.

"Sonny, could you please get off me?" Chad gasped. I jumped up off the floor and ran to Jessie, immediately checking her vitals. After I determined that she was okay--if a little shocked--I helped Chad get to his feet.

"Look at me, Sonny! I'm Tawni!" I turned to see Jessie standing in front of the curtain to Tawni's closet wearing one of her party dresses and a giant pink headband with a massive bow. Chad and I both laughed, and that's when I realized that I was still holding his hand from when I helped him up. He looked at our conjoined hands the same time that I did, and our eyes met. Although there was a teensy bit of awkwardness, mostly there was the feeling that all my insides had reached the consistency of melted butter. However, it only lasted for a brief second before he coughed nervously and extracted his hand from mine, running it through his hair.

_What was that?_

**So, there's chapter four. Please please please please please pretty please review. A lot of people reviewed for the first chapter, but now nobody is. So could you pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please review? It would make my day, and if nobody reviews anymore then I will delete this story.---Amy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! A lot more of you reviewed, which is terrific. Thank you so much! I'm back in school after spring break, so I've been super busy. But here's chapter five, because you are all so awesome!**

**Chad's POV**

So I liked Sonny Munroe. A lot. More than a lot. But no one could know. One, my reputation would be ruined. Two, Sonny would wind up getting hurt. The press and everyone else in America saw me as a bad boy, and I was entitled to act that way. But then again, I never really liked anyone that I had dated. And three, our casts would tear us apart. Well, mine would. The Randoms actually seemed pretty accepting, if a little bit protective of her. Especially Cloudy and Rainy.

Today with her baby sister was fun. Jessie was adorable, always laughing and holding on to Sonny. If I didn't know any better, it would have looked like me and Sonny were Jessie's parents. I mean, Jessie has Sonny's exuberant laugh and smile and curly hair, and Jessie's dark blue eyes mirrored mine and her hair was only a few shades darker than my own perfect hair. I actually saw a couple of old people look at us weird--with hope and love and love and the look on their face that said _Aww, aren't they adorable!_ Sonny never noticed it, but the few times I saw it I blushed. Thankfully Sonny didn't see that either.

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't blush.

But I did for Sonny. I did everything for Sonny. If she were ever in trouble, I would stop the world just so she would be okay.

I was at home, sitting in my room while my dog played with my sneakers. "No, Clover. You can't chew on my shoelaces." I carefully extracted my shoe from Clover's teeth, and sat back down on my bed.

Clover was my shih-tzu puppy, only about three months old. When she was born, the umbilical cord had wrapped around one of her back legs, leaving her with only three legs. That didn't stop her, though. She was still incredibly fast and ate everything she could get in her mouth. Especially my shoes.

After I put my sneakers in my closet, I heard Sonny's ringtone from my cell, "All I Ever Wanted" by Bass Hunter:

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to see you smiling **

**All I ever wanted **

**Was to make you mine**

**I know that I love you**

**Oh baby why can't you see?**

**That all I ever wanted**

**Was you and me (A/N: This song is great, very peppy and dance-y.)**

"CDC here, what it do?"

"Really, Chad? Really" Sonny stole my line, but I didn't care. Sonny could have everything.

"Yes, Sonny. Really. Chad Dylan Cooper is really that important. Jealous?"

"Jealous that Chad Dylan Cooper feels the urge to refer to himself in the third person? No, Sonny Munroe is not jealous. Not at all."

I smile as I walk across the room to grab Clover's leash. It was late afternoon and I knew that nobody had walked her. "Clover! Come here!"

The puppy bounds across the room. "Clover? Who's that? You're girlfriend for the day?" Was that jealousy in her voice?

How do I react to this? "Now are you jealous?"

"What? No! I'm not jealous of whatever poor girl's heart you're just going to wind up breaking?"

My heart sank to my stomach at this. Did she really think that badly of me? Was I really that much of a player? I mentally made a note not to date anybody except for Sonny from now on.

"For your information, Clover is my dog."

"You have a dog? Since when?"

"Since my mom's dog had puppies and she let me keep one." I walked outside and to the nearby dog park, where I unclipped Clover from her leash and let her free to go play with all the other dogs. "So what do you want?"

"I have to have a motive to call you?"

"Sonny."

"Fine. I'm bored. Happy?"

I looked over my laughter to see this massive pit bull approach Clover, growling. "Hold on, Sonshine." I ran to Clover, but not quick enough. The pit bull jumped on Clover's back and started to bite her.

"Wait, what did you just call me?" I faintly heard Sonny say. Crap. I didn't mean to call her that out loud, but right then my focus was on saving Clover.

"Hey! Get off her!" An older woman, about forty, ran over at the same time I did. "Daisy, no!" I grabbed the dog's collar and shoved her off Clover. The woman dragged her dog away.

"Sorry, what was that, Sonny?"

"You just called me Sonshine."

Crap. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" How did she keep getting me with that reverse psychology stuff?

"Hah! Gotcha!" Sonny sounded exultant. Stupid cute.

"Sonny, I have to go." I needed to got to the veterinarians' to make sure Clover was okay.

"But……"

"But what?"

"Nothing. Bye, Chad." I heard the click of her phone exiting the call.

"Bye, Sonshine."

**Sorry, this was just mostly a filler chapter. But I also always wondered how Chad got called America's most hated puppy shover, so I put that in here. If you have anything you would like to see in here, just put that in a review and I promise I will get back to you.**

**I love you all, but not like that ****J---- Amy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know I've been really irregular on my updates. I'm so so so so so so sorry! I know that you guys have asked me to update, but I've been grounded and school is crazy. It's no excuse, but it's true. I tried to make this an extra-long chapter for you all, to compensate. I promise that I'll try to update more often, which I know I'll be able to do once school lets out in 5 weeks. Here's Chapter Six!**

**CPOV**

I walked down to the Random prop house, feeling brave. I was going to do it. I was going to tell Sonny that I loved her.

Fortunately, Sonny was the only one in the prop house as I entered, which I was thankful for. I didn't think I could confess my love for her if Blondie and the others had been in the room. It was going to be hard enough as it was; I didn't need an audience.

Or maybe I did? Everyone knew that Chad Dylan Cooper did his best work in front of others. Why else would Mackenzie Falls be as good as it was? Without me, that show would be nothing.

"Hey, Cooper." My heart beat erratically as soon as my name left her lips. Sonny was the only person that called me Cooper, and she was the only person that was allowed to. Portlyn tried to call me Cooper once, during rehearsal, but that's Sonny's nickname for me and Sonny's nickname for me only.

"Munroe." I smiled at her, my heart nearly leaping out of my throat as I said it. Did she notice that? Did she notice the way I said her name, like I loved her and wanted to be loved by her? But I was not worthy of Sonny's love. Sonny was good and whole. I was a pretentious Hollywood playboy. It would be a miracle if Sonny liked me, much less loved me.

"What do you want, Chad?" I had looked down before she spoke to me, and I didn't see her face when she started talking. I was momentarily afraid that she was going to tell me to leave, but then I realized: I was Chad Dylan Cooper. Nobody tells Chad Dylan Cooper to go away.

Yeah, I know. I'm a jerk. In love or not, that's just who I am. But then I looked up and saw Sonny smiling, and I knew she was just teasing me.

"Well see, now that you mention it, I would love a cherry red Lamborghini and six fabulous models to come with it. Could you do that for me?" I smiled a little crookedly, just so she could see that I was teasing, too. Her smile faltered just a bit, and for a second I thought that I had offended her somehow. But then her smile returned full force, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay, but only if you get me a shirtless Taylor Lautner and twelve pounds of mint chocolate chip ice cream." (**A/N: this is actually something I would enjoy having, wouldn't you?)**

Was she kidding me? I snuck a quick glance at her face, and her jaw was quivering with restrained laughter.

"Hah hah, Sonny. Now that you're done teasing me, can you sit down here? I have to talk to you about something." I slowly walked over to the giant couch and sat down. Man, this thing was comfortable. Why hadn't I noticed it before? We should get one of these for the Falls. Sonny sat next to me, her expression transformed from teasing and lighthearted to serious.

"Chad, what's wrong?" There it goes again. She says my name, and I'm hooked. Why did she do this to me? Why did I have to love her, of all people? It would be so much easier if I loved Portlyn or Chloe.

"Sonny, I think I'm in love with you." There. I said it. I was too scared to even look at her face. I didn't want her to laugh at me. I'd never done that before, told a girl I love her. Then again, I had never loved a girl before.

Silence continued. I couldn't take it anymore. Brushing my bangs away, I looked at her.

Sonny was seemingly frozen, chocolate brown eyes locked at the entry to the prop house. Following her gaze, I saw Blondie, Cloudy, Rainy, and Zara. They were all still, staring at me. They had heard my confession.

"Did he just say what I thought he just said?" Blondie said, a small smile forming on her lips. "Did he? Somebody please tell me I was not the only one that heard that."

Crap. I hadn't expected them to be here. All of a sudden Sonny stood, grabbing my arm and yanking be out of the prop house through the back.

"Sonny, that hurts! Ouch!" I knew that there was going to be a bruise on my inner arm after this. I was just about to ask her what her problem was when she pulled me into a deserted stairwell.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" I tried to finish my sentence, but then I was cut off by Sonny's lips on mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, people, I'm serious about this. If I don't get more reviews, after this chapter I'm not going to update any more. In six chapters, I've gotten eight reviews total. Eight! For those of you that have reviewed--Sapphyrocks, Amzzz101, MirandaKP, Music-Luvr4296, Chloe Mikhaila Jean, Channyrules, and stars1029--I thank you. But I want twenty before I put up chapter eight. **

**On another topic: I've recently become obsessed with Glee fanfics. More specifically, Puck & Rachel. I just love Puckleberry. I wish that they would get rid of Finn & Rachel and Jesse & Rachel and just put Puck and Rachel together. **

**Here's Chapter 7! There is a smidgen of language in here, but the rating is T. I think you all will live, am I right?**

**CPOV**

I couldn't believe that it had all been a dream. It felt so real!

I sat up in my bed, running my hands through my perfect hair. I did love Sonny, that I knew. But was I ready to tell her, and would she respond the way she did in my dream?

I got out of bed and started to walk to my closet before I saw Sonny, sitting in a chair near my bedroom door. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Sonny! What the hell are you doing here!" I shouted.

I immediately regretted yelling at her when she burst into tears.

"Chad……" Sonny started. I walked over to her, not caring about the fact that I was only in a pair of boxers. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to my chest, attempting to comfort her. In spite of the moment, holding Sonny felt really good, and a wave of heat washed over me.

"Chad, my parents broke up last night."

Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't that. Hell, I didn't know Sonny's parents were even still together! I clenched my arms around her as she cried harder. "Sonny, I don't mean to sound like I don't want you here, but I have two questions for you."

"What are they?"

Which one would she be the least offended by? "How did you get in my house?"

"Oh, that." Sonny looked deep in thought for a second before responding. "I might have picked the lock." The sheepish look on her face made me chuckle, and I was glad she had slowed her tears. "What was the other question?"

"Why didn't you go to your cast mates with this? You seem to be good friends, much better friends with them than you are with me." This was what was bothering me the most. I was glad to have her here, glad that she had chosen me over her Random friends, but why? And why had she wanted to be here so badly that she would pick my lock over it?

"Tawni--" The blonde, I said mentally, "--is on vacation in New York City, Nico and Grady are, well, Nico and Grady, and I don't think Zora would understand."

So I was her last choice. Even though Chad Dylan Cooper does not do last choice, at least she was here. "Okay." I held her as her sobs turned into sniffles which turned into whimpers and then content silence. "How long have you been sitting in my room?" I asked fifteen minutes later.

"About three hours."

Silence continued. Sonny and I had maneuvered our way to my bed so we could lay down, which I was thankful for. My feet had started to hurt.

"Chad, while you were sleeping……" Oh, no. I remembered that I talked in my sleep, an annoying habit that my mother and two younger siblings teased me mercilessly about. What had I said, and how much had she heard? I fought to keep my face neutral. She could have been talking about anything.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Shit. She knew. The big question now was how much she had heard.

"What did I say?"

Sonny looked embarrassed for a minute or two. "My name. A lot. And then you did this weird sighing thing."

Double shit. Triple shit. SHE KNEW.

"Uh……." I was at a complete loss for words.

"It's okay, Chad." It wasn't very manly to admit, but my stomach jumped when she said my name. "I thought it was adorable."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not adorable!" I scoffed, smiling.

"Yes he is. And that's a good thing! Girls like adorable." Sonny ducked her head so I couldn't see her face, but I felt her lips curl up into a smile against my chest.

"They do?" Damn. I didn't want to let her see my insecure side, and I didn't want to sound all mushy.

"Yes, Cooper, they do." Sonny wriggled up so she was looking me in the eyes, and I could have sworn that my heart was in my throat. She leaned closer and closer to me until her lips were a centimeter away from mine.

"Sonny…." I breathed, and then closed the distance. Her lips were like fire against mine, and she ran her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly, yet that tightness was not nearly tight enough. I could feel her hair around my face. I inhaled. Her whole being smelled like the oddest yet most pleasurable mix of vanilla, lavender, and peppermint.

Sonny tested my self-control so much. I loved her, and I wanted to be with her so badly, but I was scared. I didn't want to scare her, and I didn't want her to leave. I would die if she left.

My hands roamed to the bottom of her shirt and played with the little bit of exposed skin there. Her breathing hitched and she kissed me with a little bit more edge.

I couldn't take this any longer. One more minute and I would be done for, the way Sonny was kissing me. Thankfully she pulled away from me, lips swollen and her hair a mess, and laid down on my chest again. Her breathing slowed, and I knew she had fallen asleep. Right now, I didn't care.

I was still reeling with shock at that kiss.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, people. I still haven't gotten those 20 reviews, but I did get up to 16 and that's close enough. Right? Here's chapter 8! Please please please please please please please review!**

**SPOV**

I got home that night to another one of my parents' arguments. They had been doing that a lot lately.

"I want a divorce!"

Shit. That had been what I was dreading. I knew it had been coming, I just thought that maybe there would be some miracle that kept them together.

I heard the door to their bedroom slam and angry footsteps on the stairs. My mom appeared at the foot of the stairs with a furious expression on her face before she saw me, then she looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, baby. Do you want to go somewhere else tonight, so you don't have to hear it?"

I was out the door before she could hug me goodbye.

Tawni was gone. Nico and Grady were Nico and Grady. They wouldn't understand. Zora was out of the question. I was out of options.

Except for one.

I drove as fast as I could to Chad's place. I only knew where he lived because Santiago Geraldo did a piece on his house after he bought it. I didn't like him. I didn't!

I ran up the short walkway and jiggled his doorknob. Locked. Damn. I looked at me cell for the time and saw that it was past midnight. There was no way that I was going to head home after all that had happened that night. I didn't think Chad had any maids or butlers, so there was only one thing left to do.

I reached up into my hastily pony tailed hair and withdrew an extra-large bobby pin. Ignoring the cluster of bangs that fell into my eyes, I crouched down so that I was at eye level with his lock and jammed the pin into it.

I spent five minutes or so working the pin in the lock before it finally clicked and gave. Smiling, I silently thanked God that I had not forgotten my epic ninja lock-picking skills that my brothers had been forced to teach me back in the seventh grade. This was one of the few times when my forgetfulness came in handy.

Chad's house was massive. It was huge and slightly impersonal. I was vaguely reminded of Twilight as I took in Chad's pale furniture and white walls.

There was a light coming from the top of the stairs. "Chad?" I called, hoping he was awake.

I ran up the stairs two at a time, reaching his room in about four seconds. His bedroom was light blue, a shade that closely rivaled his eyes. I took in his slightly more personal bedroom before my eyes landed on his sleeping body.

"Sonny." He said, then a small smile crossed his face. He was dreaming about me? "Sonny, don't go." I sat on the edge of his massive bed and watched him dream about me.

Because of course I had never dreamed about him.

Of course.

And denial wasn't just a river in Egypt.

**I know, I know. Short chapter. I will update more once you guys start reviewing more! I promise. And now that school is almost out, I can guarantee more updates. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Mmmmmkay peoples! There's this super cool awesome Puckleberry fanfic you should all read! It's called Win You Over and it's written by PurpleSharpie98795. So check it out! And thank you for the reviews! I will be updating more frequently now that school is out. Here's chapter 9!**

**CPOV**

I woke to find my bed empty. Where had Sonny gone? I sat sup and looked around my room to find a sheet of notebook paper lying on the end stand next to my bed.

_Chad,_

_I'm sorry I ditched before you woke up. My mom called and she needed me home. I'll see you at the studio, maybe. What does last night make us? I mean, yeah, we made out a little bit, but what happens when we have to face reality? Our casts hate each other. It was fantastic, kissing you, but how long can it last? You're Hollywood's most hated puppy shover and I'm the good, golden girl. I don't want my heart broken. Will you break it? I don't know. _

_Maybe I'll surprise you. Maybe you'll surprise me. _

_-Sonny_

I wanted Sonny back here in my bed with me. Not like that-at least not right now-but last night had felt right. Natural for Sonny to be with me.

I had a plan. I dressed and grabbed the keys to my Porsche and ran out the door, speeding towards the studio to surprise Sonny.

**Sorry! This is kind of a filler chapter. You'll love the next one, I promise! Major Channy! But that won't happen unless you review! -Amy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Because you guys are awesome, I'm going to put some major Channy in here for those of you who requested it. And I know that the episode where Chad asks Sonny out is supposed to come on this Sunday, but has anyone else noticed that this season has been severely lacking in the Channy department? I'm kind of disappointed. How about you?**

**CPOV**

I got to the studio before Sonny did. Perfect. That gave me enough time to make sure that my plans worked.

I snuck into the Randoms' set, making sure that nobody saw me. My plan would fail if Sonny's friends saw me. Luckily, I made it to her dressing room with only the mail boy seeing me, and I knew he wouldn't spill. I locked Sonny's door behind me and began preparing.

Skittles, her favorite candy, were set in a large bowl next to the door. I had gotten her favorite flowers, tiger lilies, and placed them in a large vase in the center of the room next to Blondie's tiger-print couch. It had taken me a while to find enough stuffed penguins to fill her desk space, but I had done it. Penguins were her favorite animal (mine, too) and I wanted Sonny to see how serious I was about making this work. I mean, I loved Sonny!

And Chad Dylan Cooper does not love just anybody. You have to earn my love. Why did you think I didn't love the Falls cast? They didn't deserve it.

But Sonny did. I loved her more that I could have ever though possible. I might even have loved her more than I loved myself. And that's saying something.

"Thanks, Tawni. No, I'm good. I'm going to head home, too. See you tomorrow!" Why was Sonny leaving this early in the morning? Their producer must have released them for the day. I had forgotten that the Randoms ran on a different schedule than us back at the Falls.

I quickly hid in Blondie's closet, almost too late. Just as I slid the curtain over me, the door opened.

I heard Sonny's gasp. "What the hell is this?" I heard footsteps and then the clinking of glass. She had found the Skittles. "Skittles, tiger lilies, and penguins?"

It was quiet for several minutes. I did not hear footsteps and I barely heard Sonny breathing. The next thing I knew, the pink curtain was yanked back and Sonny was launching herself in my arms.

"Chad!" With the force of Sonny's sudden joy, I was thrown off balance and we fell to the floor. Sonny kissed me fearlessly, obviously happy with her gifts.

"Did you like your presents?" Sonny laughed, and her response was to kiss me again.

We laid like that for a while. It could have been a minute, or an hour, or several hours. The world could have caught on fire and I wouldn't have noticed. I was kissing the girl I loved.

"Uh, Chad?" Sonny said after a very long, happy while.

"Yes, Sonshine?" Sonny blushed at that, and I laughed. Sonny looked so gorgeous when she blushed.

"What does this make us?"

Ahh. This was the question I had been waiting for. "Well, I hope this makes you my girlfriend."

"But….what about all your other girls? You're a player, Chad, and as much as I like you I don't want to get hurt."

"Sonny, I would never hurt you." And it was true. The girl at the florists' counter was attractive, and she flirted with me-I mean, who wouldn't? This is CDC-but I barely noticed her. Normally, I would have chatted her up and gotten her number, maybe even taken her out for coffee or something. But this time, all I could think about was Sonny. She was my everything.

She seemed to believe me, and I pulled her face back down to mine for more kisses.

Oh, yeah. I loved Sonny.

Worse than that, I was whipped. Totally, completely whipped. But Sonny Munroe was so worth it.

**Mmmmkay! Did you like it? Did you hate it? What are your ideas for how it should go? I'm kind of getting writers' block. It sucks. It's never happened to me before. All ideas are appreciated. **

**-Amy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, okay. I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm super sorry. I just started work, and the kids are complete brats. It saps up all of my energy. So I'm updating now, and this will more than likely be the last chapter, mainly because I have killer writer's block and don't know what to do with it. Thank you times 57293739865484076 for everyone who reviewed! Please keep on reviewing! If you really don't want this story to end just yet, give me some ideas. I'm drawing blanks here, you all. Seriously. **


End file.
